


itasasu snippet

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Floor Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, ItaSasu - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Uchihacest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Yaoi, dark Uchiha Itachi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Он был беспомощен. Так же как и всегда. Как за семь лет до этого, как в первый раз несколько месяцев назад, так и сейчас.





	itasasu snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [itasasu snippet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466649) by Amayako. 



— Не трогай меня!  
  
Слова прозвучали смехотворно даже для ушей самого Саске, и его немало удивило то, что его стоический брат тотчас не разразился хохотом. Вместо этого Итачи пригнулся, смотря на Саске, распластанного поверх плаща, на который его грубо столкнули.  
  
Вместо того чтобы рассмеяться, Итачи пристально глядел на младшего брата отчасти безразличными, отчасти любопытными тёмными глазами, которые были целиком его — с единственным только сходством по цвету с глазами Саске и глазами их покойного отца.  
  
— Как ты собираешься меня остановить? — голос был холодным, без сарказма или насмешки, и от этого бесцветного интереса Саске как всегда бросило в дрожь.  
  
Он был беспомощен. Так же как и всегда. Как за семь лет до этого, как в первый раз несколько месяцев назад, так же и сейчас.  
  
— Я... — Саске отвернул голову в сторону, не желая встречаться с этим непоколебимым взглядом, который знал его страхи и слабости лучше него самого. Он прекрасно понимал, что этим самым действием показал слабость и что для Итачи этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы убить.  
  
— Глупый маленький брат.  
  
Саске глухо заскулил, но этот звук погасился страхом, когда мальчика силой завалили на спину. Плащ был плотным, роскошно мягким и никак не мог унять его ужас перед словно бы беспредельной силой твёрдых мускулов, что удерживала его на полу. Это был тот Итачи, каким Саске теперь знал его лучше всего. Милые воспоминания детства давным-давно канули в небытие, уступив место ненависти и отвращению к ним обоим.  
  
В особенности к себе.  
  
— Остановись... — он понимал, что эти слова столь же бесполезны, как и все предыдущие, совершенно пустая трата дыхания, в то время как неукротимые пальцы Итачи вцеплялись в подол его рубашки. Саске атаковало холодным воздухом комнаты, а затем опалило жаром, который представлял из себя Итачи, сбросивший чёрную ткань и оставшийся с обнажённой грудью. Итачи притянул его ближе, обнимая почти что как малыша, гладя торчащие чёрные волосы обманчиво нежным прикосновением и мурлыча Саске в ушко:  
  
— Маленький брат... ты не представляешь, как сильно я этого хотел.  
  
Саске представлял, ему демонстрировали это уже столько раз, что сейчас он почти чувствовал онемение. И всё же это онемение никогда не бывало достаточным, чтобы отгородить его от происходящего, от больших ладоней, внезапно становящихся весьма нетерпеливыми и съезжающими по груди; от натирающих подушечек пальцев, которые безжалостно вычисляли чувствительность его сосков. И к бесконечному своему отвращению, так же как и всегда, Саске откликался.  
  
— Ты же не хочешь меня останавливать, разве нет? — Итачи не дал ему шанса ответить, накрывая рот Саске своими бархатистыми, но настойчивыми губами. Язык был грубым, захватническим, затыкал Саске рот и милостиво давал ему подумать о чем-нибудь ещё, в то время как зверские руки разрывали пояс его шорт и трусов, оставляя мальчика уязвимым для жгучих глаз Итачи и его мародёрских прикосновений.  
  
— Нет, аники, пожалуйста... — Саске только и мог, что скулить Итачи в рот, пока жестокие пальцы окружали его ствол. И хотя разум Саске вопил остановить это всё, как-то положить всему конец, однако тело его говорило громче всего, крича и умоляя Итачи, в то время как жёсткие поглаживания почти что моментально приводили его в нестерпимо острое возбуждение, и тело против воли толкалось навстречу ненавистным пальцам, игнорируя все доводы рассудка, ведь было так  _хорошо_...  
  
Итачи вкушал его стоны и страх, сладость его переломленной гордости, потирая большим пальцем головку, чтобы помассировать по уже выступившей влаге. Саске вновь с хныканьем стал просить его остановиться, осознавая всю неубедительность этого единственного слова с учётом сорванного дыхания в голосе и того, как его тонкое и напрягшееся тело отчаянно просило большего. А Итачи был собой и, даже не заглядывая Саске в глаза, прекрасно знал, чего тот хочет и что ему нужно.  
  
— Приятно, маленький брат? — промурлыкал глубокий голос Итачи у него в ухе, вызывая у Саске дрожь, и по ощущениям он уже приближался к тому, чтобы быть столкнутым в ту пропасть, где его ожидает жаркий экстаз, а впоследствии и ненависть к себе. Даже к настоящему моменту, взмокший и распалённый, с закрытыми глазами и искажённым страстью лицом, с откинутой головой и тонким бледным горлом, уязвимым для зубов и Итачи, Саске уже знал, что позже возненавидит себя.  
  
Не важно.  
  
Он открыл глаза, уставившись в немигающие чёрные глаза напротив. Итачи прикусил его подбородок, наглаживая быстрее, в своей извращённой манере зная,  _что_  Саске нужно и  _когда_ , как сильно и как быстро.  
  
Как вот  _это_  могло быть его старшим братом, которого Саске когда-то обожал, который носил его на спине и делился с ним мечтами?  
  
— Аники! — придушенно выдавил Саске, желая сказать что-то ещё, но стало слишком поздно. Резкий рывок — и он пропал вместе с несказанными словами, и был с криками вырван из прострации, с гортанным всхлипом облегчения и горячей липкой влагой, выплёскивающейся на собственные бёдра и на пальцы старшего брата.  
  
— Да? — Итачи, явно забавляясь над его дрожащей капитуляцией, продолжал лёгкие поглаживания, хотя Саске уже передёргивало от такой перестимуляции. Саске раскинулся на плаще, пытаясь отдышаться, вновь закрывая глаза, сражаясь за воздух и за то, чтобы хоть отчасти прийти в себя, пускай и была проиграна очередная битва.  
  
Итачи глядел сверху вниз на Саске, распятого на плаще. Бледное стройное тело ярко выделялось на фоне темноты, мягкая кожа блестела от пота и семени, шелковистые иссиня-чёрные волосы спутались, глубоко из горла доносилось безотчётное хныканье, которого Саске даже не осознавал, оглушённый последствиями мощного оргазма. Именно в таком состоянии Итачи хотел его видеть.  
  
— Лежи смирно... и будет не так больно, — дыхание Итачи с ароматом корицы омывало рот Саске и нос, а также лоб, прижатый ко лбу. Саске порадовался, что не может видеть, порадовался, что должен сосредоточиться на затруднённом дыхании, находясь под удушающим влиянием опьяняющего присутствия Итачи, в то время как сильная рука, которую он научился бояться, разводяще скользнула между бёдер, отчего натренированные элегантные мускулы автоматически попытались удержаться в сжатом состоянии, но не смогли оказать никакого сопротивления воле Итачи.  
  
Никогда не могли.  
  
Он знал, что будет больно до криков. Иначе и быть не могло. Саске хотел сопротивляться, но осознавал всю тщетность этого вместе с ощущением обжигающей твёрдости — сейчас скользкой от влаги, которая вышла из него после насильственной разрядки — с ощущением, как эта твёрдость на пробу проталкивается в его тесноту. Он до скрежета стиснул зубы, отворачивая голову, только чтобы ощутить укус в чувствительную шею от Итачи, который рычал из-за напряжения и удовольствия от тископодобного давления внутри тела Саске, из горла которого вырывались жалобные всхлипы.  
  
— Нет, пожалуйста!  
  
Ничто не должно быть настолько болезненным: ни смерть, ни вечность в адском огне, ни вся агония на Земле. Ничто из этого не шло в сравнение с той обжигающей болью, при которой Итачи вталкивался внутрь, как всегда разрывая Саске на части, раздирая существо своего маленького брата ради собственного больного удовольствия.  
  
Мысли абстрагировались, дух Саске стремился отстраниться от боли и шока, тихий голос мальчика жалостным эхом отдавался в голове. И всё же мыслям удавалось превратиться в слова, хотя при этом щёки Саске до сих пор полыхали от удовольствия и стыда, а теперь и от страха и страданий.  
  
— Аники, хватит, больно! — голос мальчика был жалким мяуканьем, пока тело Итачи — худое, но могущественное — вбивало мальчика в плащ, гладкие бледные бёдра безостановочно колотились об истерзанное и болящее тело Саске подобно каждому обещанию адских пыток.  
  
Саске окутывало жаром, и напряжение от мучительных и захватнических толчков делало тесноту его тела такой сладостной, что Итачи больше просто не мог. С последним рыком нужды и облегчения он втолкнулся до упора, высвобождаясь до последней капли и пробуя представить, что ещё своё он потерял в гостеприимном сопротивлении тела своего младшего брата.  
  
Саске ощутил предельную обжигающую наполненность вместе с таким знакомым теперь напором расплавленной жидкости, которая продолжала вливаться внутрь, пока как оба они сбивчиво дышали от перенапряжения. Превосходящая сила Итачи теперь не имела значения, после того как он придавил Саске к полу, рухнув сверху, между всё ещё раздвинутых для его удовольствия ног.  
  
С открытым ртом Итачи выдохнул слова в лоб Саске, чуя его аромат земли и дождя, агонии и наслаждения, потерянных в ненависти и страхе.  
  
— Я снова победил, Саске.


End file.
